


World of Truth

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All images, characters, and songs property of their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote>





	World of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All images, characters, and songs property of their respective owners.

**World of Truth**

A Charles/Erik Fanmix

 

Listen here

or 

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?i5chn4y8m7dz9up)

 

**Marina & the Diamonds - Oh No!**

_Don't do love, don't do friends_  
 _I'm only after success_  
 _Don't need a relationship_  
 _I'll never soften my grip_  
 _..._  
 _I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_  
 _I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_  
 _I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_  
 _Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

 

**Lana Del Rey - Gods & Monsters**  
  
 _In the land of Gods and Monsters_  
 _I was an Angel_  
 _Living in the garden of evil_  
 _Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_  
 _Shining like a fiery beacon_  
  
 _You got that medicine I need_  
 _Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_  
 _Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_  
 _Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing_  
 _…_  
 _In the land of Gods and Monsters_  
 _I was an Angel_  
 _Looking to get fucked hard_  
 _Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer_  
 _Life imitates art_  
  
 _You got that medicine I need_  
 _Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please_  
 _I don't really wanna know what's good for me_  
 _God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me’_

 

**Natalia Kills - Nothing Lasts Forever**

  
_You got a face like a doll_  
 _will it last forever, no_  
 _I just want your beautiful_  
 _you don't need to think about it_  
 _tell me things I wanna hear_  
 _take the truth, I'll take the dare_  
 _Feed me lies and eat my fear_  
 _cut the chase and get right to it_  
  
 _We might never meet again_  
 _(This might be the last time)_  
 _Kiss me like the end will end_  
 _(Press your lips right up my spine)_  
 _pull that shirt, I'll pull the shade_  
 _(dirty secrets, dirty lies)_  
 _you can be my last regret_  
 _my last regret_  
  
 _You're beautiful_  
 _don't know your name_  
 _it's all the same_  
 _Nothing Lasts Forever babe_

 

**Metric - Breathing Underwater**  
  
 _I'm the blade_  
 _You're the knife_  
 _I'm the weight_  
 _You're the kite_  
 _They were right when they said_  
 _We were breathing underwater_  
 _Out of place all the time_  
 _In a world that wasn't mine to take_  
  
 _I'll wait_  
 _Is this my life?_  
 _Ahhh_  
 _Am I breathing underwater?_  
 _Is this my life?_  
 _Ahhh_  
 _Am I breathing underwater?_  
 _…_  
 _Nights are days_  
 _We'll beat a path through the mirrored maze_  
 _I can see the end_  
 _But it hasn't happened yet_  
 _I can see the end_  
 _But it hasn't happened yet_

 

**Adam Lambert - Underneath**  
  
 _Strip away the flesh and bone_  
 _Look beyond the lies you've known_  
 _Everybody wants to talk about a freak_  
 _No one wants to dig that deep_  
 _Let me take you underneath_  
  
 _Baby, better watch your step_  
 _Never mind what's on the left_  
 _You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
 _It's still not that easy for me underneath_  
  
 _A red river of screams_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Tears in my eyes_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Stars in my black and blue sky_  
 _And underneath_  
 _Under my skin_  
 _Underneath, the depths of my sin_  
 _Look at me_  
 _Now do you see?_  
  
 _Welcome to my world of truth_  
 _I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_  
 _I'm standing here with no apologies_  
 _Such a beautiful release_  
 _You inside of me_

 

 

 

**Marina & the Diamonds - Fear and Loathing**

  _I've lived a lot of different lives_  
 _Been different people many times_  
 _I live my life in bitterness_  
 _And fill my heart with emptiness_  
  
 _And now I see, I see it for the first time,_  
 _There is no crime in being kind_  
 _Not everyone is out to screw you over._  
 _Maybe, oh just maybe they just wanna get to know ya._  
  
 _Now the time is here,_  
 _Baby you don't have to live your life in fear_  
 _And the sky is clear, is clear of fear_  
  
 _Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_  
 _I wanna feel like I am floating_  
 _Instead of constantly exploding_  
 _In fear and loathing_  
  
 _Got different people inside my head_  
 _I wonder which one that they like best_  
 _I'm done with tryin' to have it all_  
 _And endin' up with not much at all._

 

**Natalia Kills - Love Is A Suicide**  
  
 _You like the smell of blood_  
 _When it's pumpin' like a factory_  
 _Ooh, you like your words to cut_  
 _You like to choose the best artillery_  
 _I wonder who you're thinkin' of_  
 _Who am I_  
 _Am I the epitome_  
 _Of everything you hate_  
 _And you desire_  
 _You love me like an enemy_  
  
 _You can run, you can hide_  
 _But sooner or later_  
 _It's gonna cut like a knife_  
 _Sooner or later_  
 _Nowhere to go_  
 _I'm already inside_  
 _You know_  
 _No one'll love ya like I love ya_  
  
 _'Cause love is a suicide_  
 _Love is a suicide_  
 _'Cause love is a suicide_  
 _Love is a suicide_  
  
 _It feels so surgical_  
 _How you dissect every mistake I make_  
 _You're like an animal_  
 _You bite me hard with every breath I take?_  
 _And when I'm on the edge?_  
 _You won't let me fall_  
 _Rope around my neck_  
 _But you won't take it off_  
 _And I'm hearin' voices sayin'_  
 _It's time that you know it_  
 _Go ahead if you mean it_  
 _Go 'head if you mean it_

 

**Metric - Too Little Too Late**  
  
 _You can burn your paper fingers in the ashtray_  
 _Place your swollen lips on mine_  
 _You can shave your heavy head in my carpeted hallway_  
 _Sure for the first time you're wearing the right clothes_  
 _…_  
 _Oh let's move out_  
 _Meet me at the motel_  
 _Tie my right hand to the bible_  
  
 _Too little too late but we can't say no_  
 _It's too much to feel_  
 _Tie my right hand to the bible_

 

**Daughter - Still**  
  
 _Two feet standing on a principle_  
 _Two hands longing for each others warmth_  
 _Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats_  
 _Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go_  
 _It's spiraling down_  
 _Biting words like a wolf howling_  
 _Hate is spitting out each others mouths_  
 _But we're still sleeping like we're lovers_  
 _Still with feet touching_  
 _Still with eyes meeting_  
 _Still our hands match_  
 _Still with hearts beating_  

 

**Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out**  
  
 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
 _But I like to keep some things to myself_  
 _I like to keep my issues drawn_  
 _It's always darkest before the dawn_  
  
 _And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
 _I can never leave the past behind_  
 _I can see no way, I can see no way_  
 _I'm always dragging that horse around_  
 _…_  
 _And I am done with my graceless heart_  
 _So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
 _'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
 _It's always darkest before the dawn_  
 _…_  
 _And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
 _So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
 _And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
 _It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_  
 _'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
 _Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
 _Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_  

 

**Panic! at the Disco - This is Gospel**  
  
 _Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world_  
 _And bury me alive_  
 _'Cause I won’t give up without a fight_  
  
 _If you love me let me go_  
 _If you love me let me go_  
 _‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_  
 _The fear of falling apart_  
 _And truth be told, I never was yours_  
 _The fear, the fear of falling apart_  

 

**Hurt - Falls Apart**  
  
 _I messed up again when I tried_  
 _You spend all your money and I_  
 _And, oh! By the way,_  
 _With all you did nothing has changed_  
 _So lie like a waste by the side_  
 _As everything just falls apart_  
 _'Cause everything just fell apart for me_  
  
 _I cracked my head and broke my_  
 _I cracked my head and broke my_  
 _I cracked my head and broke my heart_  
  
 _And I don't feel the need to go on_  
 _I was happier singing along the way_  
 _I had things, I need to say_  
 _But now it's like a swallowed tape_  
 _That holds up my face from inside_  
 _As everything just falls apart_  
 _'Cause everything just fell apart for me_  
  
 _So woe is me_  
 _Oh woe is me, yeah_  

 

**Natalia Kills - Trouble**  
  
 _Hey lover come and be my alibi,_  
 _I'm gonna burn down the house tonight…_  
 _Ride with me I know your friends say that I'm trouble._  
 _Hold me down in the siren lights,_  
 _Love me even when my lies ain't white,_  
 _Light the fuse on the dynamite…_  
 _I'm trouble_  
  
 _And oh oh oh_  
 _It's the only way I know oh oh_  
 _My daddy taught me so oh oh_  
 _When he said to me_  
 _"Don't look back_  
 _When you walk away…"_  
 _I'm the best mistake you'll ever make_  
 _…_  
 _Learn your lines, get your story straight,_  
 _Broken bottles gonna seal your fate…_  
 _Happiness is just a glass away,_  
 _I'm trouble_  
 _Breath me in, like the summer nights,_  
 _It's only a mistake if we don't survive…_  
 _Kids grown up, but we're not alright,_  
 _We're trouble_  

 

**30 Seconds to Mars - Closer to the Edge**  
  
 _I don't remember the moment I tried to forget_  
 _I lost myself, is it better not said_  
 _Now I'm closer to the edge_  
  
 _It was a thousand to one and a million to two_  
 _Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you_  
 _Closer to the edge_  
  
 _No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
 _One day maybe we'll meet again_  
 _No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
 _One day maybe we'll meet again_  
 _No no no no_  
  
 _(Can you, can you, can you)_  
 _Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?_  
 _The birth of a song, the death of a dream_  
 _Closer to the edge_  
  
 _This never ending story_  
 _Paid for with pride and fate_  
 _We all fall short of glory_  
 _Lost innocence_  


End file.
